


Where there's cake, there's hope. And there's always cake.

by Miralana



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miralana/pseuds/Miralana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Murphy sees his ex(es) in a bakery he does the most logical thing he can think of: He jumps behind the counter and hopes that they don’t notice him while ordering a cake for their wedding.<br/>The hot bakery guy is confused and amused enough to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where there's cake, there's hope. And there's always cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: “You’re a store clerk and oh shit I just spotted my ex please let me hide behind your desk-thing”
> 
> (This fic has now been [translated into russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4319384).)

„Are you okay?“ the hot bakery guy asks way too loud and looks down on Murphy.

Murphy tries to hush him with a wave of his hand and presses himself harder against the counter. It’s about as high as Murphy’s hip would be so he tries to make himself as small as possible.

“Dude, you can’t-“

Murphy hits him against the leg which might not be a smart move since he’s trying to hide and hot bakery guy is everything that’s standing between him and a future inside the bakery looking at _them_ , which would probably end up with _them_ dead and him in jail. He is too young to go to prison for life so he hopes that hot bakery guy might just let this slide.

“Thank you for the purchase,” says hot bakery guy as he hands over a really nice looking cake box and opens the register with caution. He keeps looking at Murphy like he expects him to attack him any second.

The customer leaves and hot bakery guy turns back to Murphy who just hopes that _they_ ’re both not in any kind of hearing distance.

 “If this is supposed to be a robbery you really need to step up your game, man.” This time the hot bakery guy’s voice is quieter and he keeps looking towards the inside of the shop. Obviously he’s trying to act casually to prevent an escalation. Which is ridiculous because Murphy is not even here to steal anything.

“I’m just hiding,” Murphy presses out and gives hot bakery guy – his name tag says Bellamy – a pleading look.

Murphy takes a better look at the hot bakery guy – Bellamy - to get a feeling of how fucked he is but besides a bit of concern and confusion it doesn’t seem like he might start shooting Murphy with the gun that is probably somewhere behind the counter. He’s actually kind of hot with olive skin, dark curls and dark eyes over freckled cheeks. He’s probably a bit taller than Murphy and has a lot more muscles on him. Murphy likes to tell himself that he doesn’t have a type but Bellamy might totally be it.

Bellamy opens his mouth and then closes it. He puts a smile on his face and looks forward.

“Welcome to the Dropship Bakery, how may I help you?”

“Um, hi,” says Myles and Murphy freezes. A cold shudder runs down his back and he slinks down as far as he can. Myles giggles and Murphy closes his eyes.

“We’re looking for a cake.”

Bellamy smiles politely. “You’re at the right shop for that.”

“It’s for our wedding!” Connor adds helpfully and every little bit of colour drains from Murphy’s face. He digs his fingers into the next thing he finds.  
“Congratulations!” Bellamy shakes his leg a bit and Murphy realises that it’s the thing he’s gripping with all his strength – not that there is a lot. He can’t let go now. He’ll probably start crying if he does.

Now Myles and Connor laugh. Murphy might just start vomiting right now.

“Thanks, man. So what kind of cake do you need for a wedding?” Connor asks because Connor has always been more or less responsible. Myles is just an overexcited puppy.

“Well,” Bellamy starts and tries to make a step back. Murphy lets him go begrudgingly. „You’ll have to talk to Monty, he’s the other baker and he’s the one doing the wedding cakes. I just bake the other cakes.”

Bellamy smiles at them again and for a second his eyes flicker down to Murphy who must look like he just lost his life line.

“Monty? Get your ass over here, you have customers!”

“Just a minute!” someone – probably – Monty yells back. “Get them started!”

Bellamy bends down and gets something out of one the numerous case boards. He puts the papers down on his counter.

“We’ll need some information for your cake, like what kind if ceremony will you have, what’s your budget, what stuff do you absolutely not like and what has to be there. Monty will talk designs with you as soon as he’s done. ” Connor and Myles start mumbling because of course they’re stupid idiots who probably haven’t thought this through – who the fuck gets married after dating for two months?

“And last but not least Monty likes to get to know the couple a little so just write a short version of your dating history or maybe something you like about each other, or something like that.” Murphy grips Bellamy’s leg again.

He doesn’t have to take a look to know what’s happening up there. Connor is trying to fill out the form to his best knowledge while Myles bounces around and just can’t stop talking. Murphy has no idea why he had thought of this as cute at some point.

“So does your baker want to know the whole story?” Myles starts and Murphy closes his eyes. Here it comes.

“Not the whole-“ Bellamy interjects but Myles doesn’t even hear him.

“Because that was one funny thing. So you know we used to date the same guy.” Murphy’s grips Bellamy’s leg again and he feels a pat on his head. He opens his eyes and Bellamy is still looking at Myles but his smile is forced and his hand lingers next to Murphy’s head.

“So this guy, Murphy, he was a huge asshole like seriously like some guys are dicks and still hot? The only thing that was making him hot was being an asshole. So as soon as he was being nice? Absolutely no appeal whatsoever if you get what I mean.”

“Not really?” Bellamy says slowly and puts his hand on Murphy’s head to force him down. Not that Murphy would attack Myles, it’s not like he is that kind of person. Well he is but Myles does have a point because Murphy is good at being a dick. But that’s not his only quality.

“Yeah so Connor used to date him. They were together for about two years, no idea how you managed that, babe.”

“He’s really good at sucking dicks,” Connor absently mumbles and Murphy can’t even be offended at that because if he can bring one thing to a relationship it’s his missing gag reflex. Bellamy just snorts.

“Aw,” Myles makes, fake-hurt. “But I’m better, aren’t I?”

“Of course, darling,” Connor lies and Murphy rolls his eyes. Bellamy looks down and fakes a cough while actually laughing.

“So anyway,” Myles continues. “They break up, me and his ex meet and start dating. It was okay but it got dull really fast you know, there just wasn’t that much passion between us. He was always so busy.”

Of course he had been busy. Myles should try working and getting a degree at the same time. Murphy hits his head back against the counter with too much force and it makes a very loud unpleasant noise. Myles stops talking for a second and Bellamy waves his hand.

“Bumped my leg, sorry. Continue.”

“Yeah okay, so I was packing my stuff because I had some shirts and a toothbrush at his place. Then the door opens and I think ‘shit, he’s back’, because you know I might not have said anything about breaking up, I just don’t like that talk. So the door opens and there Connor stands, he still had a key you know and wanted to give it back. And he’s beautiful, I mean look at him. Honestly it was love at first sight. I mean I know it sounds cheesy but this is a one in a lifetime thing you know?”

It takes Bellamy a moment to reply because he seems to be on the verge of laughing. In the end he just nods and Murphy just grips his leg a bit tighter in fear of what might follow next.

They both get saved by a tiny Asian guy coming out of the bakery – probably that Monty-guy. He stops mid-step and looks at Murphy with his hands around Bellamy’s leg but Bellamy shakes his head slowly so Monty just smiles at Myles and Connor.

“Guys, this is Monty our wedding-specialist. Why don’t you tell him how the two of you met while going through the form?”

Monty gives him a weird look and Bellamy looks down to Murphy, who only glares at him. He should probably be thankful but at the moment he just wants this to be over with.

“Sure. Come on, guys, we have an extra room for that.” He ushers Myles and Connor along towards a room at the other end. “Bellamy I left Jasper in charge of Octavia’s cupcakes. You might want to taste them before taking them with you.”

Bellamy sighs and Murphy waits for the sound of the closing door.

He lets go of Bellamy’s leg as soon as they’re gone and thumps his head against the wall.

Bellamy leans his hips against the counter and crosses his impressive arms in front of his very impressive chest.

“Murphy I guess?” Bellamy asks one eyebrow raised mockingly.

Murphy lets out something between a huff and a whine.

“I’ll be gone in a minute,” he says. “As soon as I’ve found my dignity on the floor.” And then he would never come back, no matter how awesome the cakes are in this shop.

Bellamy thankfully doesn’t say anything to that and just keeps grinning. “So, how long have they been together?”

“Two and a half months.” It sounds ridiculous even to his own ears.

Bellamy lets out a whistle. “How the hell did you find these guys?”

“I have a really bad taste?” he offers, smirk coming back on his face now that the embarrassment starts fading. Connor and Myles are the real idiots here.

“How bad?” Bellamy asks and Murphy who normally always knows if a guy is flirting with him, isn’t sure what’s happening here.

In any other situation he would probably answer with “bad enough to suck your dick right here” but Bellamy seems just so straight that Murphy doesn’t want to risk it. He still wants to buy a cake after all.

In the end he just decides on winking at Bellamy, who rolls his eyes in return.

Murphy gets up slowly, looking over the counter to make sure that Myles and Connor are actually gone and that there’s no window to the other room. He’s finally on his feet again, a few steps away from Bellamy, who is really as hot and muscles as Murphy thought he would be.

“So are you actually here to buy something or were you stalking them?”

He gets momentarily distracted by Bellamy’s jawline and zones back in when he clears his throat.

“I wanted to buy a cake,” he says because Bellamy doesn’t need to know that Murphy is actually invited to the Connor/Myles wedding and totally plans not to go – unless he finds a date that’s hotter then all of them together.

He makes a few steps back and goes around the counter – like a normal person and not like someone who is escaping from ex-boyfriends. It puts something hard and solid between him and Bellamy which should be a good thing but actually just feels ironic.

“What kind of cake?” Bellamy’s tone is still amused and Murphy is pretty sure that the bakers are going to laugh about him for the next few days. The story will probably end up on a stupid website.

“No fruit, apples are okay. I’ll take one that hasn’t been picked up. Something that makes me feel good about the cake but not sad about eating it alone?”

“Any special occasion?”

Murphy knows that they sell old cakes that people forgot to pick up a lot cheaper than they normally would and he knows that they do a lot of special occasion cakes. He could probably get one to celebrate his graduation but it’s been a week and he’s knee-deep in job-applications so he doesn’t need a reminder of his very dark future as a barista.

“Nah. Surprise me?”

Bellamy grins at that and Murphy doesn’t really want to know what kind of cake he’s got in his mind.

Bellamy steps away from the counter and gets a box out of some kind of refrigerator. He’s gone for about a minute and Murphy desperately wants to get out of here – even though he does like the view – because Myles and Connor could come out any second.

And then the cake is in front of him. In a box within a bag and Murphy gets his wallet out and pays.

He thinks about asking Bellamy for his number but he honestly just wants to leave the whole thing behind him so he just says goodbye and leaves.

 

* * *

 

Later when he’s in his flat and opens the box to eat himself to oblivion he realises that Bellamy gave him one of those porn cakes.

#### Congratulations on taking an 11 inch cock

It’s funny as fuck considering what Bellamy heard and that it does apply to Murphy – maybe not recently but some time ago. Murphy knows that he himself couldn’t have passed up that opportunity. He shakes his head until he realises that there’s a phone number on the inside of the box handwritten in black marker.

_How about raising your standards?_

He smiles and saves the number to his contacts. Maybe he should wait a bit until texting but the guy met Murphy’s exes and still wrote his number down.

 

**John Murphy**

How about you take me to dinner first?

 

**Hot Bakery Dude**

Aren’t you full from the cake?

 

Murphy raises his eyebrows. Maybe it’s too early after all.

 

**Hot Bakery Dude**

That’s not a no! Just know that these cakes can be a bit much.

How about tomorrow? Italian. I’ll pay, you’ll tell me more about your ex-boyfriends.

 

**John Murphy**

How can I say no to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [ tumblr](http://www.everknowing.tumblr.com), my askbox is always open.


End file.
